


The Long Goodbye

by pipisafoat



Series: Abby Lyman [19]
Category: West Wing
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Character Death, Death, Dog - Freeform, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, PTSD, Panic, invisible illness, original character death, panic disorder, service dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: All good things must come to an end.





	The Long Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT NOTES/WARNINGS: this is sad, sad, very sad. Character death and sadness.

Josh stroked the furry head lying on the table. “You’ve been such a good girl, Abby,” he whispered. “Remember when I met you, when you were dancing with your trainer for me? I think you adopted me as soon as you smelled me there watching.” He leaned down and added even more quietly, “Remember when you pooped in the Roosevelt Room? I still haven’t told anyone about that.” He chuckled and stroked her head again. “It’s okay, baby girl. You’ve trained Coral well. You can cross the Rainbow Bridge and know that I’m taken care of.”

He looked up and nodded at the veterinarian. “It’s time.”

He stayed with his first dog, his first love, for a long time after the vet said she’d passed, just because he didn’t want her to be alone for a single second.

**Author's Note:**

> Two things:
> 
> 1\. I do not intend this to be the last work I write in the series, though it will be the last work chronologically.
> 
> 2\. My service dog and I have been struggling recently following her third attack. It turns out she just wasn’t able to recover from being attacked, so she washed out (retired early due to being unable to do the job). Because of my life circumstances, she moved out to live with a new family as a pet. I’m planning to get a new service pup in the next couple months. Though it wasn’t a death, it has been very tough for me to say goodbye to her, especially coming during a depressive episode. Thank you for your continued patience with me and my terribly slow updating schedule. (I’m also working on an exciting new written project and starting a new organization! Look up Southern Queer Disability Collective on Facebook or Instagram!)


End file.
